Beauty of the Sea
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Post "Blood of Olympus" (otherwise you don't know who Mike is...)! - After the war, Percy's parents take him to a family vacation in Hawaii to take his mind off of what happened. Coincidentally Mike, the son of Venus, returned home to Hawaii for a while. When they meet, Percy finds something that indeed can take his mind off of things... Mike/Percy slash


PJatO || Mikercy || PJatO || Mikercy || Beauty of the Sea || Mikercy || PJatO || Mikercy || PJatO

Title: Beauty of the Sea – Vacation in Paradise

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, hurt/comfort, dealing with PTSD, underwater blowjob, hetero

Main Pairing: Mike/Percy

Side Pairings: Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Nico/Percy (hinted)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Michael Kahale, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Summary: Three months after the Giant War, the Blofisses decide that a vacation would be the right thing to take their minds off of things. They decide to take Tyson and Tyson's girlfriend Ella with them. The relaxing family vacation grows over Percy's head and he wants an out, so while exploring the island, he runs into someone who seems familiar. Mike Kahale, son of Venus. Maybe Percy finds something distracting him from the war after all...

**Beauty of the Sea**

_Vacation in Paradise_

Sally and Paul were worried for Percy. The Giant War had ended three months ago, but so far, Percy hadn't quite improved. He had nightmares, woke up crying, screaming the names of dead friends. Nico had warned them, when he had brought Percy home, that Percy had been through hell.

"What do you say, we go on a vacation?", suggested Sally at the beginning of December.

"Mh?", grunted Percy absentmindedly, poking his blueberries on his pancakes.

"To get away from... everything. A nice vacation to take our minds off of... things", continued Sally.

"Why?", asked Percy a little confused. "Where?"

"Well, we saved some money up during the past year – not having to pay for _all_ the food your teenage stomach can make disappear allowed that", started Paul with a dark kind of humor and pain in his eyes. "It would be a good chance to get... fresh air. Being bottled up in this house won't do you any good, Percy. Now, where have you always wanted to go to?"

"Hawaii", admitted Percy softly.

"Why does that not surprise me?", chuckled Paul, mirth dancing in his eyes. "Well, Hawaii it is."

/break\

And truly, Hawaii it was. In the week after Christmas, Percy found himself standing at the shore of Hawaii. Paul had found a good last-minute deal in a hotel in Hilo. Three rooms.

"This is awesome, big brother!", exclaimed Tyson excitedly, lifting Percy up and hugging him.

"Ella likes Hawaii", noted the harpy, crouching on Tyson's shoulder and looking around.

So to ensure Percy would get what he deserved – a relaxing vacation with his family – Paul and Sally had invited Tyson and thus Tyson's girlfriend Ella along. After all, the kind cyclops had spend a lot of time trying to cheer Sally and Paul up while they had worried for Percy. Tyson and Ella shared a room, so did Paul and Sally. At first Sally had wanted Percy to share a room with his brother and Ella, but Percy was very concerned about keeping people awake with his nightmares. It pained her that even in his darkest hours, Percy rather thought about being a bother to his friends and loved ones instead of finally taking some time to care for himself.

"What do you say, children? We go and explore the beach once we unpacked?", suggested Sally.

Tyson and Ella cheered at that and Percy offered a small, grateful smile. He knew they were doing this for him, but he just... didn't feel it. The Titan War had been bad, but the Giant war had been so much worse. He had seen just too much in his young life. He was barely seventeen by now and yet he had already lost so many friends to painful deaths. Tartarus...

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, trying not to have a panic-attack. Not now. His mom and stepfather were trying so hard to fix him somehow, he wanted to at least give it a shot. He wanted to show them that he appreciated the effort, even though he feared it'd be for naught.

He didn't know how to cope anymore. He was feeling so lost. Annabeth buried herself in her plans to build New Athens, Percy suspected it was her way of distracting herself from what they had been through. It also helped that Annabeth had Piper to support her. Jason and Reyna had each other, Hazel and Frank had each other and Frank and Reyna were busy with their praetor-duties, Jason had his new pontifex maximus thing going on and Hazel spend a lot of time in the underworld, helping Hades, Thanatos and Nico with fixing everything that Gaia and the giants had destroyed. Nico was doing Nico-things in the underworld with Hazel and he was also spending a lot of time at camp now, with his friends, probably moving on in his own terms. Leo was in New Rome, with his brother Jake, getting a fresh start with their car shop.

Only Percy seemed to be stuck in the same place. He was living with his parents, he was plagued by nightmares, he was still single after the end of his fake relationship with Annabeth and he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Chiron had figured something out about that – a little trickery and mist work and bahm, Percy was in his senior year. He would finish high school early – it freaked him out, a lot even. Somehow, he had hoped he'd have a while longer to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, but now, 'thanks' to his mentor, it would all come early.

Percy was lost. Part of him had never thought he'd live through the Titan War and when he had lost his memories, he had no life at all. Then the Giant War came and Percy was _sure_ he wouldn't live. Especially not with going through Tartarus. But he came out of it all alive.

The problem with going through war and making his peace with not coming out alive for the sake of saving everyone he loved was when you do come out alive, you don't know what to do.

Not just that he didn't know what to do with himself, he also didn't know what to do with others. His friends and family, everyone seemed so far away from him. Everyone found a way to cope with what they had been through, only he was still stuck in the same bad place.

"Sounds like a nice idea, mom", smiled Percy a little strained.

"And maybe we'll find a nice place to eat lunch?", suggested Paul. "Because I'm hungry."

"Yes", agreed Ella, Percy and Tyson with different degrees of grins on their faces.

/break\

Percy wasn't the only one unsure how to cope with his life after the war though.

Michael Kahale had always been a loyal Roman. Proud centurion of the First Cohort, chest swelling with the knowledge that he was part of a glorious and good legion. And then the Giant War came.

The lines between good and bad, right and wrong, Roman and Greek, they became unclear.

Their powerful and respected praetor Jason Grace turned toward the Greeks, the new and cherished praetor Percy Jackson turned out to be a Greek. But all their lives, the Romans had been raised with the mindset that Greeks were evil, bad, the enemy. Mike wasn't the only one who had followed Octavian. With Jason _and_ Percy running off with the Greeks, with Reyna's loyalty seemingly being unclear as she too turned her back on the Roman legion and ran after the Greeks, who else was there to turn to but their augur? What reasons did the Romans have to doubt him?

After all, Octavian had acted the way they all had been trained to. Greeks were the enemy and after that flying ship came and fired at their beloved city, how was any of them supposed to question that it was anything by the clear truth? Greeks were the enemy.

It had been a Greek who had initiated the Titan War. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. A Greek who had lured loyal Romans away from Camp Jupiter to join the titans. Why should those Greeks be any better? Why trust someone they hadn't even met? Someone who had attacked them first, after all.

In the dangerous times of war, it was even harder to take time and think clearly about things. It was easier to follow the orders of their superior, follow a clear line.

Things got more complicated, more complex, when he had been on his mission with Leila and Dakota. Granted, he had started to grow doubtful when he had brought Bryce back. It made him question Octavian's decisions. But being on that ship with Leila and Dakota to _kill_ the ambassador of Pluto and their female praetor – arrest, yes, but in the end, Mike had a feeling it was supposed to end in death. Turning his back on his superior was not a Roman thing to do.

Which was why he was here now, back home in Hilo on the main island of Hawaii.

The war had been a hard time and somehow, he felt as though he needed some distance from the Romans. So he had asked his praetors to take leave for a couple of weeks. Ever since the week before Christmas, Mike was back home with his father, which entailed working at the family restaurant. His Venus-looks had always been of use for that – back as a little kid he had been the 'most adorable, cute little darling ever' and customers came solemnly to pinch his cheeks and gush over him. Now that he was a teenager, he had the right charm, the muscles at all the right places and the tattoo on his upper arm – even though it was a dove – made him catch even more eyes.

"Welcome to the Mahalo Lani Restaurant, I'm Michael and I'll be your waiter to—Percy Jackson."

Paul and Sally exchanged a curious glance as they looked up from their menus and at their waiter. Their water was a tall Hawaiian boy with dark hair, tanned skin, nice muscles and dark eyes that were wide in surprise as the boy stared at Percy in surprise. Raising one eyebrow, Sally turned to her son. Percy looked a little lost at first, before he remembered, his own eyes widening.

"Mike, right? The centurion of the First Cohort. I remember you from the vote on my praetorship", observed the son of Poseidon stunned. "Funny meeting you here. Uhm, hello again, I guess."

"Aloah", greeted Mike again, nodding stiffly. "And yes, Mike."

"A... friend of Percy's?", inquired Sally curiously.

"A Roman demigod", answered Percy. "Son of... uhm... I'm afraid I don't even know that. Sorry."

"Son of Venus", supplied Mike. "And don't worry about it. It's not like we spend a lot of time with each other. Though... I'm surprised to see you here, former praetor."

"Family vacation", replied Percy with a small smile. "That's my mom Sally and my stepfather Paul, my brother Tyson and his girlfriend Ella, who you probably already met."

"Yeah, the harpy who came with the oracle to take care of those old books or something", nodded Mike, taking in the small group. "Well, what can I get you today, then?"

Putting on a smile, Mike started to take their orders, all the while not taking his eyes off of Percy Jackson. For the rest of the night, as he kept serving Percy's family, but also whenever else he exited the kitchen, his eyes instantly found Percy. It wasn't hard; Percy was a sight to behold.

Mike had been drawn in since the son of Neptune had joined Camp Jupiter – and how could he not?

Joining the Romans had thrown Mike off at first; for a boy who had been born on the most beautiful island on this world, raised at the beach and grown up to be greeted by the mesmerizing sight of the ocean every morning of his life, things were different in New Rome. Next to Pluto, Neptune was the most feared and disliked god with the smallest shrine even though, in Mike's opinion, the god of the most beautiful thing on their planet ought to be the center of any pantheon. Not that he had ever voiced that opinion out loud – not in a camp that literally dedicated itself to the king of the gods.

It never made much sense to Mike, actually. The reason why Greeks, Romans and Norse people worshiped thunder and lightning above most else was because they feared it, couldn't explain it. With a logic like that, how were death or the ocean so far down on the food chain?

Mike, for his part, loved nothing more than the ocean. He mused that it probably also rooted from his mother; Venus herself had been born to the sea, fathered by the remains of Caelus' genitals being tossed into the ocean and born to the personified sea goddess Mare herself. Being a descendant of the ocean made him more sensitive to the sea, he guessed. And being raised close to it helped too.

Then there was another thing, a thing about the three ancient siblings. Where Caelus had been overthrown by his children the titans, cut up and tossed into the depth of Tartarus to end his tyranny, mother Terra had risen only recently to start her own tyranny. The only one of the three elemental children of the primordial gods who had never done bad, who had never harmed anyone with the intention to take over the world, was the sea itself – Mare. Why fear the most peaceful one?

Mike didn't understand why anyone would fear or much less _hate_ the most beautiful thing in creation. And when he looked at Percy Jackson, the only living, mortal descendant of the sea itself, Mike saw all of its beauty right there. In the way Percy smiled, as calm as the sea on a serene day, yet lighting the room up like the sun reflecting on the surface of the water. Percy's movements were fluent like the waves, constantly moving like the water itself. He was strong and wild like a wave, yet gentle and kind like the sea-foam lapping at the beach and tickling the toes of the curious children playing in it. And Percy's _eyes_. Mike had no words to describe them. Ever since he had left Hilo to live in New Rome, he had longed for it, for the unique color of the sea – there were paintings of it hanging in his apartment in New Rome, but they weren't _enough_. But Percy's eyes, they were the perfect mixture of green and blue and when Mike looked into them for long enough, he was sure he could see them move, like waves, changing color, like the sea over the day. Percy Jackson wasn't just the son of the sea, he _was_ the sea. He perfectly captured its beauty.

/break\

"That friend of yours...", started Sally cautiously as the family returned to the hotel.

"He kept staring at you, brother", chimed Tyson with a grin. "I think he likes you."

Sally blinked a couple of times as she looked at the cyclops. She hadn't thought he was that observant. Then again, the naive, young boy Percy had found years ago had grown a lot. Tyson too had been through two wars and by now, he also had a girlfriend. He wasn't as innocent anymore.

"Many people stare at me", muttered Percy, hands deep in the pockets of his shorts.

"Nico, for example", offered Paul gruffly.

A secretive smile spread over Sally's lips. It wasn't a secret – not to her or Rachel or Annabeth – that Paul fully supported Nico's intentions toward Percy. The son of Hades had proven himself to Paul during the time Percy had been gone. After all, next to Tyson and Grover, Nico had been the one to search the most relentlessly for the lost hero. And Nico had been the one to bring Percy back to them. So for Paul, Nico was so far the only one who would deserve their boy (and Sally had to smile at that too; she loved how much her son meant to her husband. Then again, the fear of having lost Percy for good, it had brought Percy closer to Paul's heart).

"Nico is... not interested in me like that", huffed Percy, blushing a little.

There was something else that swung with it and went unsaid – _and I don't deserve him_. Not yet. Percy was too deeply hurt from the wars to attempt a serious relationship right now. Even he knew that right now, he needed to focus on himself. He was already trying hard enough to try and please and not worry his friends and family, having a boyfriend would only add another very important person he would have to be brave for and he just wasn't ready for that. He needed time to heal. He knew, deep down, that he would never be alright, but he hoped that with time, the still open wounds would fade to scars and maybe then, maybe then, he would have the strength to approach Nico.

"Do you wanna come dance with me and Ella?", asked Tyson eagerly.

"Oh, dancing, Paul!", exclaimed Sally, eyes sparkling in a similar way as Percy's.

"So the dance lessons Percy forced us to take for our wedding will finally pay off?", joked Paul

"Yes", agreed Sally rather seriously and turned to Percy. "Will you join us too?"

"I think I'll call it an early night", declined Percy with a smile. "But you guys have fun."

He stood and watched how the two happy couples left. For a moment, he contemplated really calling it a night and going to bed. But they were at the beach, there was no way he was going to waste that by sleeping. He planned on spending as much time in and at the water as possible. Once at the beach, he slipped out of his shoes and enjoyed the feeling of the sand beneath his feet. Shallow waves lapped at his feet, trying to caress him, to lure him into his true home. Wandering for a while without a destination, he found an isolated part of the beach that seemed unsupervised at this late hour. The moon was sparkling and reflecting in the pitch-black water. Smiling to himself, he dumped his shoes at the shore and got out of his shirt to throw it next to the shoes. After that, he ran into the ocean and let the cold water embrace him.

/break\

Working in the restaurant wasn't Mike's favorite thing to do, but it was so busy, it kept his mid off of things. And all the foot-work was a good way of training too. After his shift ended, he liked to sit in his house's backyard, because there was a little patch of beach that belonged solemnly to him – it didn't, not really, but in his mind, it was his personal part of the ocean. He liked to go there to think, to look at the love of his life. The ocean. Especially so during the night time. Taking a large beach towel with him, he walked over to the cliffs. Spreading the towel, he got comfortable on it to watch the waves clashing against the stones. Their impressive strength reminded him of Percy again.

"Hello again."

Mike yelped in a not very manly way as all of a sudden, a mermaid jumped out of the ocean and onto the cliff like Ariel in _The Little Mermaid_. Just that this one wasn't a red-haired girl with a fish-tail, instead it was a breathtaking son of Poseidon with a grin plastered onto his lips.

"P—Percy. You again", stammered Mike a little embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a midnight swim, I guess. What about you?", asked Percy as he climbed out of the water.

Mike couldn't help but stare at the Greek. He was breathtaking in clothes, but only down to his shorts and soaked in salt-water, he was even more amazing. There were scars, of course there were. Two wars didn't go without leaving those. But somehow even they managed to compliment the overall package. Percy was easily the most beautiful person Mike had ever seen.

"I live here", answered Mike, motioning toward the house behind him.

"Can you feel my envy oozing out of every pour or mine?", gasped Percy as he stared wide-eyed. "You literally have the beach in front of your door! Man, I'm so jealous."

Percy laughed a little as he collapsed on the towel next to Mike. Sea-green eyes wandered over the impressive Hawaiian boy. He was nicely muscular, well-tanned and as gorgeous as all children of Aphrodite and Venus. Percy had a thing for the more exotic ones, he guessed.

"Yeah, I missed it too", whispered Mike, attention back on the dark sea.

"What... are you doing here? I mean, you Romans have New Rome and all...", asked Percy slowly.

"The... war. I needed some distance, to clear my mind. And all the things that happened, they made me miss my family, my home", replied Mike, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"I understand that", nodded Percy, his legs drawn up to his chest, chin resting on his knees.

"The reason for your family vacation too, I suppose", guessed the son of Venus.

"Mh. Mom's trying, but...", started the Greek boy reluctantly.

"-They weren't there. They can't help", ended Mike, nodding slowly.

"Exactly", sighed Percy. "I just feel so... disconnected and..."

"Lonely", supplied Mike, looking at the son of Poseidon.

Percy turned his head and their eyes locked in silent understanding. Percy had met Mike before in Camp Jupiter, but only fleetingly so. He had never thought about the son of Venus in that way. The only one he had thought about in that way had been Nico for the longest time now. But in that very moment, with the sound of the ocean behind them and the shared pain, it felt right. Slowly leaning forward, Percy kissed Mike softly. The Roman was surprised at first, but he didn't let this opportunity slip past him. Laying his arms around Percy's waist, he pulled the son of Poseidon close until Percy was laying sprawled out on top of Mike. They were heatedly kissing for what felt like hours, only every now and again pausing to take a breath.

"I should get going", whispered Percy by the time the sun started to rise.

Mike just nodded numbly. He had spend the whole night making out with Percy Jackson. He had no idea how that computed, if he was being honest. Or where this was leading. And he was reluctant to ask. So instead of voicing his thoughts, he stole one last kiss before Percy went back into the ocean to swim back to wherever he had come from, leaving Mike completely dazzled.

/break\

The next four nights were repetitions of that first night. Something drew Mike out to the beach every night and every night, he would be joined by Percy. The two would kiss and make out, hands wandering as they laid together. Sometimes they would talk. Percy would ask about Mike's childhood on Hawaii, while Mike would want to learn more about the Greek camp and demigods. It was the first time Mike felt content again. Learning more about the Greeks helped him understand things better, figuring things out. Percy somehow felt the same. Always being surrounded by the same people, those who had gone through the Titan War and the Giant War together with him, it wasn't helpful. But talking to Mike, who hadn't been close to him during these, it made things easier. It finally gave Percy the opportunity to talk about things with someone who wasn't one of his overly worrying friends but still _understood_ what had happened.

"What are you doing tomorrow?", asked the son of Poseidon softly.

He was curled together on Mike's lap, comfortably resting his cheek against the bare chest of the Roman. Mike rested his chin on top of Percy's head, enjoying the ocean-scent Percy always gave off. He also quite enjoyed the ocean-taste whenever he kissed the Sea Prince – a title well-earned.

"Mh?", grunted the son of Venus confused, tracing Percy's sixpack with his fingers.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd wanna go out to dinner with me and my family... I do enjoy these nightly cuddle-sessions, but I'd like to spend time with you out in the open", answered Percy.

"Oh. Like... a date. Where I meet your parents. Again", stammered Mike, growing nervous.

"Officially", corrected Percy a little amused. "I mean, you're kind of... my boyfriend now, right?"

"I am?", asked Mike unsure. "I mean, I'd like to be. I just thought..."

"I don't know, I mean... I guess this is the winter-equivalent of a summer-fling because when you're back in New Rome and I'm back in New York... I mean, I don't know if I'd want to do long-distance, but I guess I thought maybe for now... at least", answered Percy, growing unsure himself.

"Okay. Sure", nodded Mike hastily, smiling a little. "I'd like that."

"Good", grinned Percy and leaned forward to kiss Mike again.

/break\

"Mom, Paul, uhm... can a... my... I was wondering if...", stammered Percy nervously the next day during breakfast before taking a deep breath. "I invited my boyfriend to eat with us tonight."

"Boyfriend?", echoed Sally and Paul surprised.

Ella smiled brightly. "Ella has the best boyfriend. Ella hopes Percy's boyfriend is good too."

Sally frowned thoughtful before realization dawned on her. "This boy we met on our first day?"

"Mike, yeah", nodded Percy and ducked his head a little, blushing. "We've kinda been seeing each other since then. I thought it'd be nice, I mean he's kinda my first real boyfriend, so..."

"I would like to meet him then", nodded Paul with a frown. "Boyfriend. Well, we'll see about that."

"Please don't scare him away", pleaded Percy embarrassed.

"Yes, that's dad's job", agreed Tyson rather seriously.

"I just wanna die", groaned Percy and sank down in his chair. "Hades, take me with you!"

"Don't be so over-dramatic", chided Sally amused. "And don't ask your uncle for such favors!"

/break\

Mike was more than nervous when he got ready that evening. After all, he wanted to look his best. Meeting with Percy in the dark of night to make out was one thing, meeting the hero's parents officially was another one entirely. He was the boyfriend of their Greek, former praetor. It still seemed a little surreal to the son of Venus, if he was being honest with himself.

"H—Hello, Missus Jackson", greeted Mike nervously as he reached the table where Percy's family was already waiting for him. "And Mister Jackson. Nice to see you again, Tyson and Ella."

"It's Mister and Missus Blofis, actually", grunted Paul, giving his best protective-dad-face.

"It's Sally and Paul, actually", corrected Sally with a smile, pulling Mike into a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Sally and... Mister Blofis", replied Mike with a small smile.

"Sit, eat!", ordered Tyson with a bright smile.

Percy stole a tender kiss from his boyfriend which caused Ella and Sally to coo before everyone sat down and ate. There was a little bit of interrogating and a lot of laughing and for the first time in too many years, Percy felt at ease again. Like he was just living a normal life. With his brother and his parents and his boyfriend, everything completely ordinary and wonderful.

/break\

"I can't believe you actually told your parents you'd bring me home!", exclaimed Mike with wide eyes. "I mean, your stepfather was _so_ short of ripping my head off, like me being alone with you means I'd viciously take your virginity or something like that!"

Percy was having the time of his life laughing as his boyfriend freaked out. He loved this, it was amazing. He felt so carefree and normal in that moment as he walked the beach with his handsome, sweet boyfriend who was freaking out about Paul having giving him the 'Break my boy's heart, I'll break your arm!'-speech. Leaning up, Percy kissed Mike's cheek.

"Calm down", grinned Percy amused. "Oh. Let's take a swim! Come on!"

Mike wanted to protest, but having his two favorite things at once – Percy and the ocean – it was hard to deny. His eyes widened comically as Percy shed _all_ his clothes in Mike's backyard and jumped into the water, butt-naked. Blushing furiously, he just watched Percy.

"Come on! Join me!", called Percy loudly, waving his arms around. "The water is great!"

"J—Just because there's a beach behind my house doesn't mean it belongs to me, which means you can't just walk around naked!", called Mike high-pitched.

"It's the _ocean_, it belongs to _me_!", countered Percy with a laugh, arms spread.

"...Point taken", nodded Mike a little amused.

"And I, as the prince of the ocean, demand for you to drop your clothes and join me now, servant!"

"Now you're overstepping, Percy!", chided the son of Venus with sparkling eyes.

"Sorry, can't hear you. Too much ocean between us!", teased Percy and stuck his tongue out.

Mike laughed as he obeyed and undressed. Percy was good for him. The boy knew how to have fun, he was sweet and nice. Once he was naked and in the sea, he easily caught up with Percy. The son of Poseidon wrapped his arms around Mike and pulled him into a kiss. Somehow, kissing Percy while both were naked and in the water was something else entirely.

"I like you a lot, Percy", whispered Mike softly, trailing kisses along Percy's neck.

"Mh... I like you too, Mike. It's... easy talking to you", admitted Percy.

"Do you think we can work this out? When you leave?", asked Mike seriously.

"Y—You really... want this? This, to be more than a vacation fling?", countered Percy nervously.

"As I said, I like you. I want to try and make this work", nodded the son of Venus, arms tightly around Percy's waist. "Reyna and Frank talked about having Romans with the Greeks, just as the Greeks send some of their people over to New Rome to study there. An exchange to tighten the bond. I thought maybe I could... volunteer to be one of those Romans. I mean, your Greek camp is right around the corner, isn't it? We could see each other, go on dates in New York. I've never been to New York. You could show me the city. If... that's what you want too."

"I think... I'd like that too", nodded Percy with a small, tender smile, kissing Mike. "Will you trust me to try something? Just... relax and let me do this, okay?"

"Okay", nodded Mike stiffly, unsure what his boyfriend was up to.

**Once again, I apologize deeply for the inconvenience caused by trolls, but to find the juice part, make your way over to AO3 (by removing the - in the following):**

**archiveofourown-.-o-r-g-/-works-/-3276554**

"That was... unexpected and interesting", drawled Mike amused, holding onto Percy. "And good."

"Well, with my first girlfriend, I shared an underwater-kiss. I figured with my first boyfriend, I should share an underwater-blowjob then", grinned Percy brightly.

"Let's get back to the shore. I just want to hold you for a while", whispered Mike, heart pounding.

They left the sea again and got comfortable on the sandy beach, curled together and watching the moon in the sky. It was a beautiful and serene night, making Percy wonder how things would work out in the 'real world'. Hawaii was the real world too, but this was a piece of paradise, he was on vacation. With regular life, high school, demigod-stuff. Percy _hoped_ it would work out, because right now, he could picture growing old right here, at the beach and in Mike's arms.

But life never did what Percy wanted.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: This one comes three months after "One Saga's Epilogue" and about two years before "A Very Half-Blood Christmas". So you know, they won't last because the endgame is Nicercy. But Percy has a dating-history and this story will get a sequel to explain how they broke up (and how Percy ended up with Octavian)._


End file.
